


Chat Blanc and Cocimal

by Nakira Taisho (nakirataisho)



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Gabriel Agreste Is Not Hawk Moth, partial AU, ships are platonic for now
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-08-10 02:36:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16461803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nakirataisho/pseuds/Nakira%20Taisho
Summary: Actions have consequences, as Chloé finds out the hard way when she's given an ultimatum...





	1. Legacy

It was a pairs' assignment for history. Marinette and Adrien had been put together with the assignment of researching heroes in recent history. Ladybug and Chat Noir were off limits because that was what everyone was talking about. They'd agreed to split up and do a bit of research, then meet back up to compare notes and decide on a topic. Marinette went straight to work when she got home.

"Have there been any Miraculous users in the last fifty years?" she asked Tikki when they got to her room.

"Well…I was in hibernation so I don't know details…we could ask the Grand Master though," Tikki told her. Marinette nodded.

"Then I'll go ask him," she decided. "And I'll gather a few other names, just to have a pool to grab from."

"Okay then." Marinette put her backpack on her couch, grabbed a notepad and headed back downstairs.

"Mom, Dad, I'm heading out! I'll be back later," she called. She heard a vague 'okay' before she headed out the side door and went to Fu's apartment. She knocked lightly on his door when she got there.

"Come in," he called. She opened the door and greeted him with a bow. "Ah, Marinette," he greeted her, returning the bow.

"I have a quick question," she started, closing the door behind herself.

"All right," he said, putting some tea on. She sat on a pillow while she waited. He joined her on the floor and handed her a cup. "What did you want to ask?"

"Right," she sighed. "Were there any other Miraculous users in the last fifty years?"

"Yes, three, in fact," he answered, sipping at his tea. "Paon Royal and his partner Queen Bee…and Chat Blanc."

"What happened?"

"An international thief stole the Cat Miraculous and used Plagg's power for her crimes," he explained.

"So…you gave the Bee and Peacock to…?"

"A pair of teenagers, about the same age as you were when you became Ladybug. They both retired after their son was born." She started taking notes.

* * *

When Adrien got home from school, he started researching. He came up with a few names, but they were all war heroes or cops. He made a list of the interesting ones and kept searching.

"You know…," Plagg started. Adrien's eyes went wide and he turned.

"I can't believe I didn't think to ask you!" he gasped. "Any other Miraculous users in the past fifty years?"

"Yep. Two heroes back when your parents were teens…and a villain…," his Kwami trailed off. "You know…you should ask your father about them. I…was in hibernation at the time so that's all I know…," Plagg sighed, something off about his tone. Adrien frowned, but nodded. It would be a good excuse to talk to his father (or at least try to).

He grabbed a notepad and went to his father's office. He listened for a second before knocking on the door.

"Come in," his father called. Adrien swallowed a little and went into the room. "Adrien…is something wrong?"

"No, Father…I just had a question…," he started.

"About what?"

"Well, I have an assignment to write about heroes in recent history and--"

"Why not Ladybug and Chat Noir?" he asked, cutting Adrien off.

"Too recent, according to our teacher. But I was looking things up and I saw something about a pair of superheroes when you were in collège…?" he trailed off, hoping he sounded convincing.

"Ah, Paon Royal and Queen Bee?"

"Yeah, them," he tried to sound as if he'd heard the names before.

"W—" Gabriel paused and shook his head. "They appeared out of nowhere, much like Ladybug and Chat Noir. A pair of teen heroes. Of course, times were different, and they mostly dealt with petty crime."

"Why did they show up?" Adrien hedged, wondering about his father's hesitation.

"Chat Blanc."

"What?"

"She was an international thief," was the reply. Gabriel seemed to be looking somewhere beyond the room at that point. "She stole the Cat Miraculous and used Plagg's power to pull off more ambitious heists…"

"Plagg…?" Adrien almost gasped. How would his father know his Kwami's name? Gabriel seemed to snap out of his thoughts and he focused on Adrien.

"What?"

"Who's Plagg?" he tried.

"Oh…well, you know how Ladybug and Chat Noir's powers come from their jewels? The Miraculous house creatures called Kwami…the Kwami of the Cat Miraculous is called Plagg."

"H-how do you know that, Father?" he asked slowly, wondering if it had anything to do with that book he'd found in the safe.

"It's complicated."

"How complicated could it be?" he pressed, but then he realized the most obvious reason. The brooch in the safe must have been a Miraculous. "Unless…you…were Paon Royal?"

"Ah…you catch on quickly…," he chuckled. Adrien watched as his father stood and went to the painting to open the safe. He tried to seem surprised when he saw the contents again. "After all, it would have been hard to keep this a secret for much longer…," Gabriel sighed as he grabbed the peacock brooch out of the safe.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I'd say that it was surprising that Plagg didn't say anything about us before this, but I suspect he'd rather not visit those memories…," he said as he pinned the brooch to his lapel. Even though he was expecting a Kwami to emerge, Adrien still gasped loudly as the creature appeared and yawned widely.

"Good morning, Sir," its effeminate voice said groggily.

"It's evening, Duusu," Gabriel sighed. The Kwami laughed a little and mumbled an apology before flying over to Adrien. He examined the creature, barely registering that it was speaking to him. Like Plagg it was small, with no hands or feet to speak of, and like a peacock, it had three small feather-like antennae and five long tail feathers.

"So, where's Plagg?" it asked after a bit of rambling. He blinked and tried to recall what it had been saying in the first place.

"He's…in my room," he sighed. "When I asked about other Miraculous users, he wouldn't talk to me about it. Just told me to ask you," he looked at his father.

"Ah…not surprising he wouldn't want to talk about that time…," Gabriel sighed.

"Yeah…," Duusu agreed. "It was a dark time for Plagg. It's always hard to think about times when we were used for evil."

"I can't imagine what the butterfly Kwami is going through right now…," Adrien muttered.

"What? Nooroo is in the control of someone evil? I thought Celeste had the Butterfly Miraculous with her."

"What?"

"She took it on her trip, yes…but she was attacked and the Miraculous stolen from her. When I got her last package, the first Akuma appeared."

* * *

Marinette bowed to Master Fu before leaving his apartment and heading home. She looked through her notes and nodded to herself. Of course, she couldn't use all of the information, but she could keep secrets. The last page of her notes was another thing she definitely couldn't tell anyone. The reason Adrien had the book. Her phone went off and she checked it. A message from Adrien.

'Got some prospects…meet at my place?' Was the message. She smiled and typed out her reply.

'Sure. I'll grab some snacks from the bakery first.' She pressed send and put her phone away. She hurried home and started picking baked goods.

"Going to a friend's?" Her mother laughed.

"Adrien and I have a pairs project for history…," she explained, grabbing one of everything.

"You should bring him some of the gougère, then," she suggested. "He gets that a lot when he comes by." Marinette nodded and grabbed a couple of the cheese filled rolls along with the sweets. "Try not to stay out too late."

"I won't, Mom…," she promised before hurrying to Adrien's. When she arrived, she pushed the button and waited.

* * *

Adrien straightened out his room, thinking about what his father had told him. So much made sense knowing that his parents had been superheroes. They probably made enemies before they retired and just wanted to protect him. He knew he couldn't bring that up with Marinette, because secret identities, but there was a lot of information they could use.

A knock came at his door and he reminded Plagg to stay hidden quietly before going to the hall. Nathalie and Marinette were there, and Marinette had two boxes of baked goods with her. He grinned and let Marinette inside.

"If you need anything…," Nathalie sighed.

"We'll let you know," he promised before closing the door.

"So, I brought pretty much one of everything on the sweet side…and some gougère…," Marinette said lightly, setting the boxes on the desk. "Mom said you get it a lot so…"

"That was thoughtful of her," he noted, plucking a roll out of the box. Sure, he usually got it for Plagg, but he liked gougère. "So, what did you find?" He asked her.

"Well…besides the normal heroes…did you know that Ladybug and Chat Noir aren't the first superheroes in Paris?" She said rapidly.

"Yeah! Paon Royal and Queen Bee," he tried not to sound overtly proud of the pair. "Got some info from my father about them…since they showed up when he was our age…"

"So, I'm guessing you wouldn't mind doing the project about them?" She asked, seeming hopeful.

"Unless you want to do it on some other people? I did make a list…," he said lightly, showing his notepad.

"So did I…But I'm kind of excited about these heroes…," she laughed.

"Same…," he admitted. "So, what did you find out about them?"

* * *

It didn't feel like she'd been there for more than four hours, exchanging information and ideas for their report with Adrien. Their work was interrupted by both a knock at Adrien's door and Marinette's phone going off. Adrien went to answer the door while she checked her phone. Her parents were checking in on her, and she looked at the time.

"Oh my gosh!" she gasped. "It's already after ten?!"

"Yeah…," Adrien laughed, coming back to the couch with a pizza box. "My father ordered pizza…since we kind of skipped dinner…"

"That was thoughtful of him…," she mumbled. "But I should probably get home…I promised my parents that I'd be home before eleven…" she hadn't really made that promise, but she didn't want to impose on the hospitality of her friend for too long.

"Right…okay. We can finish the project tomorrow then?"

"Of course! Unless something comes up…," she trailed off. She started to text her parents to let them know she was on her way when she got another message from them.

'You don't have school tomorrow, so don't worry about staying out too late', it read. She sighed tiredly.

"What? Is something wrong?"

"No…my parents are being weird…guess I can stay for pizza at least…," she mumbled.

"And maybe we should actually take a bit of a break…we've been at this project for a good five hours already if you count research before you came over…"

"Okay," she smiled. "Ultimate Mecha Strike?"

"Oh, you're on," he laughed.

* * *

By eleven, Adrien was exhausted. He'd barely won a single match against Marinette in Ultimate Mecha Strike, and all the work on their project was catching up with him. He yawned a little and started to straighten up the empty boxes from their snacks and late dinner. Marinette moved to help him.

"You're my guest, Marinette…you don't have to clean up…," he sighed.

"I helped make the mess," she argued, pushing a box from the bakery flat.

"I'm serious…"

"So am I," she insisted, grabbing another box. He shook his head and relented, getting out of her way.

"You know…we have the room, I'm sure my father wouldn't mind you staying over…," he offered.

"Thanks for the offer, but…," she trailed off. He gathered up some of the boxes.

"Just think about it…let's take these to the kitchen," he sighed, nodding to the rest of the trash. She picked up the rest and Adrien lead the way to the kitchen.

* * *

After they got the trash taken care of, Marinette yawned a little, the afternoon finally catching up with her. On the way back to Adrien's room, Nathalie stopped them.

"Marinette, I'll show you to the guest room," the woman said gently.

"Oh…um…okay," she agreed, deciding she was too tired to even transform to get home in the dark. Then she realized. "I don't have any other clothes!"

"You can borrow something of mine…," Adrien offered. "We're about the same size."

"Thanks, Adrien." He nodded and continued on to his room. Nathalie started down the hall and Marinette followed her.

* * *

The next morning, despite staying up so late, both Adrien and Marinette were up early. They both walked into the dining room about the same time, in fact. They talked for a few minutes about next steps for their project, deciding to interview some people around town to get more sources. As they were finishing their breakfast, Gabriel came into the dining room. Adrien dropped his spoon, his mouth open in shock. Marinette almost questioned him, but decided it wasn't her business.

"Marinette," Gabriel said lightly. "After breakfast and before you and Adrien get back to work on your project, I would like to see you in my office."

"Oh…okay," she mumbled, unsure what brought this on. After they all finished eating, Marinette followed Gabriel to a room, glancing back at Adrien to see that her crush seemed just as confused. "So…what's the problem, sir?"

"There's no problem," he assured her. "I have a business proposition for you."

"Business…?" she mused. Then it struck her. "Are you…about to offer me an apprenticeship?" Her guess elicited a rare smile from him.

"You're more than capable as a designer on your own, but after a fashion, yes."

"What do you mean…?"

"I've been following your social media," he explained. "And I've noticed that you have yet to open your own official website."

"Yeah…I can't really afford the domain fees right now, and with school and…everything, I hardly have time to do more than one commission at a time. Tumblr and Facebook are hard to get a business going through…," she admitted.

* * *

Adrien waited impatiently in his room. His father had been talking to Marinette for at least half an hour now. His room was too far for him to be able to hear anything even with some of his hero form's enhanced senses rubbing off on him. He might have been able to hear if he did the stupid thing and transformed to get the full force of his enhanced senses, but he didn't want to risk Marinette finding out his identity.

"Calm down, Kid," Plagg chastised. "Gabriel's probably just talking business with her. Since, y'know he's a big reason her career's taking off…," his Kwami reminded him.

"Right…yeah…you're right," he sighed. He heard footsteps outside and he hissed. "Hide, Plagg." Plagg went into hiding just as Marinette came into the room.

"Do…do you mind if we get those interviews and stuff done this afternoon…?" she asked slowly.

"Yeah…did something happen?"

"Your father just offered to make me his business apprentice…," she sighed. "It's a big deal and I need to discuss it with my parents before I make a decision…"

"That's great news, Marinette!" he gasped. "I'll come by the bakery after lunch and we can get back to work on our homework?"

"Yeah…sounds good," she mumbled.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong, I'm just a little overwhelmed…as far as fashion goes, your father is my idol and hearing that he's really invested in my success in this business is just kind of mind-blowing…" She grabbed her backpack and started for the door. "Anyways, I'm going to talk to my parents since this would count as a job and I'm underage still…they have to approve this…"

"All right. I'll see you for lunch?"

"Yeah," She agreed before heading out.

* * *

The project took the whole weekend to finish, mostly because they were interrupted twice by Akuma attacks (both caused by Chloé) and Marinette ended up spending nearly the whole time with Adrien. They went to school together on Monday morning to present their project and received a perfect score. After classes, she went to take care of paperwork with Gabriel.


	2. Chloé's Summer Job

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Actions have consequences, as Chloé finds out the hard way when she's given an ultimatum...

The school year came to a miserable end for Chloé. Sabrina had managed to get her the lowest score in the class and her father had been called up to the school for a conference with her teachers on the first day of break. He went in with a scowl and Chloé had been made to sit in the hall as if she was some kind of toddler in timeout. A few students snickered in her general direction as they came to their summer extracurriculars, or to retrieve belongings from their lockers.

She glared at them. Her father was the mayor, and her mother was one of the biggest names in the fashion industry. Not only was she way too good for them to even look at, but she didn't deserve any of the vitriol they sent her way. The office door opened and her home room teacher came into the hall.

"Chloé, please come join us," she said gently. Chloé held her head high and stomped into the room, mimicking her mother's way of walking. She froze when she saw a video on the board, paused on Ivan's giant face.

"What is this?" She demanded.

"Your classmates volunteered to put together a video for you," Mr Damocles sighed. "Hopefully this will help you understand what's about to happen." She quirked an eyebrow and sat down. Madame Mendeleev started the video.

"You really want me to say something positive about her?" Ivan asked the camera.

"At least try, Ivan," Marinette's voice sighed from off screen. "It might help even out everything else that's gonna be said…"

"I don't know why you try to be nice to Chloé!" He shouted. "She's the most entitled, selfish, the rudest…insensitive _bully_ out there! With as many people as she terrorizes, she's almost worse than Hawkmoth!"

"Okay…so much for positive starts…anything else you want to say?"

"Not that I can say for a video the teachers are gonna watch," he snapped before getting up and stalking away from the camera. Most of her classmates had similar things to say about her, with only Adrien managing to say anything nice about her.

"But…she kind of treats me like some sort of trophy…," he admitted on the video. "And she's tried to control who I can be friends with…"

The rest of the class had their turns spouting nonsense about her and then Sabrina was up. Chloé smirked, knowing that her _best friend_ would defend her against the idiots they had to deal with.

"You can be honest, Sabrina," Marinette assured her.

"Okay…," the girl sighed, pushing her glasses up a little. "Chloé's only nice when she wants something. And she _loves_ to dangle our 'friendship' over my head. The only reason I don't have any other friends is because she won't let me!" Sabrina continued talking, getting increasingly agitated until she actually broke down in tears. Every word she said was like knives being thrown through the screen at Chloé.

When silence finally fell from the video, the blonde was almost in tears. She had no idea that Sabrina felt that way. She'd honestly thought that was how to treat someone you liked. She looked up after an extended moment of silence to see Marinette facing the camera, looking torn.

"Any day now, Mari," Nino sighed from behind the camera. "This was your idea…"

"No, this was everyone else's idea. I've been trying to keep things from getting out of hand!" Marinette argued. "Sure, she needs to be brought down a few pegs…but we should _try_ to acknowledge that she's capable of change…I've seen her be genuinely nice before…"

"Just say what you need to, Mari…and to quote you: 'Try to say something positive'," the boy groaned, mimicking Marinette's consistent argument with the class throughout the video.

"That's what I've been trying to think of. But really…I feel like a hypocrite now, because I can't think of a single non-generic positive thing…other than I know she's capable of being better…and I know _why_ she behaves the way she does…her parents have taught her that the only way to show affection or receive anything is to demand or intimidate people into giving it…and honestly, I could make an entirely separate video that would be just as long as this one describing the… _hell_ she's put me through over the years. I've been stuck in the same classes as her since Primary school and it was just lucky that until we got older, she expended minimal attention on me…" Marinette abruptly stood. "I can't keep talking…there's too much to say and we're out of time." She hurried off and the video ended.

Chloé was left speechless. Somehow Marinette's few words managed to hurt more than Sabrina's tirade. She found herself in tears, realizing just how she made everyone around her feel. Her father placed a comforting hand on her shoulder and she sniffled a little.

"Now…I'll keep this brief so you understand the situation. You will not be allowed to attend Francois DuPont next term unless certain terms are met…," Mr Damocles sighed.

* * *

She had opted for the lesser of two evils. At least having a job, she could stay in the city and sleep in her own bed. She'd looked at the pamphlet for the camp her father was threatening her with. It looked terrible, for more than the fact that she would be in the wilderness with no technology allowed and some hard camp bed to sleep on.

The car stopped in from of a familiar house and she grinned. This would be the easiest job ever, she decided. If she was lucky, this was a 'hang out with Adrien and keep him company' type of job. Her butler escorted her to the gate of the Agreste Manor and rang the bell. After a short exchange, the gate swung open and the butler went back to the car. Chloé realized she was expected to go in alone and walked up to the door. She paused at the door, swallowing.

 _What if I'm wrong and he makes me learn how to sew or something?_ She thought. _Or he could give me some impossible job that I won't be able to figure out and I'll get fired and shipped off to—_

"Chloé, are you just going to stand there, fretting?" Nathalie's voice cut through her thoughts and she focused on the older woman.

"No…sorry…," she mumbled and followed Nathalie to the Atelier, where Gabriel was waiting for them.

"Ah…you're just in time, Chloé," he greeted. "Nathalie will walk you through your duties."

"Um…what exactly is my position going to be?" She questioned. The smirk that crossed his expression was terrifying.

"Oh, you'll be doing much of the same as Nathalie. For my apprentice."

"You have an apprentice?"

"Yes," he said lightly. "Well, for the business side of things. She's already quite capable as an independent designer. She should be here momentarily?"

"Marinette had a charity event scheduled this morning," Nathalie answered his question, looking at her tablet. "Followed by her annual meeting with the department store managers, lunch with Adrien, Alya, and Nino; and then she was going to come by. I have enough time to get Chloé to speed on her duties and Marinette's upcoming scheduling."

"Wait…," Chloé groaned. " _Marinette_ is your apprentice?"

"Is there a problem with that? Because if there is, I'm sure it's not too late for your father to reserve your bed at camp."

"No! T-there's no problem…I'm just not sure _she'll_ be okay with it…," she argued, suddenly understanding the fear that her usual threat of calling her father caused the adults in her life.

"I've already spoken with her, she has no issues working with you as long as you behave professionally."

"Oh…okay then," she sighed in relief. At least Marinette was one of the few willing to give her a chance. Gabriel nodded and Nathalie turned around to go to her desk. Chloé took the prompt and followed suit. When she turned around to look at Nathalie's computer set up, Gabriel had vanished. "I guess the doors are really quiet…," she mumbled.

* * *

After being trained on the computer programs, Chloé had a newfound respect for Nathalie and other assistants out there. There was a lot more to the job than she thought. She was grateful that she wouldn't have as much to deal with as Nathalie, only having to manage Marinette's schedule and keep track of a copy of the girl's portfolio. The part of this job that worried her was that she might have to work in the bakery with Marinette's parents so that sewing and designing could be finished. She didn't know the first thing about baking.

"And finally, there might be times when scheduled events have to be rescheduled or suddenly cancelled with minimal notice," Nathalie told her. "Usually this happens alongside Akuma attacks."

"That's reasonable…the attacks have been getting worse…and um…as you know I'm a part time superhero…should we take measures in case Ladybug and Chat Noir need Queen Bee?"

"I've been under the impression that it isn't until the battle has been going for a bit before she decides to call for help. You should have time to make the necessary adjustments to Marinette's schedule before Ladybug calls on you."

"I guess you're right…and if she sees Queen Bee on the news, Marinette will know where I am…the only good thing about all of Paris knowing my identity…," she mumbled, remembering the Hero's Day battle. Her family had been targeted specifically to get to her, and it had been bothering her ever since.

* * *

After lunch, there was an Akuma attack which prevented Marinette from making it to the Agreste mansion for a few hours. Ladybug came by to enlist Chloé, and she wondered how Ladybug knew where to find her, but it didn't matter. What mattered was that she was needed and Ladybug still trusted her with powers. She returned her Miraculous when everything was cleaned up and headed back to the Agreste home. A few minutes after she'd gotten back to work and was estimating how long it would take Marinette to get there with transportation coming back into operation, Ladybug walked into the office.

"Ladybug? What are you doing here? Is there already another Akuma?" she asked.

"No. We need to talk, Chloé," the hero sighed.

"About what?"

"Spots off," was the reply. Chloé quickly turned around, covering her eyes.

"Are you _crazy_?!" she yelped. "That's not talking, it's absolutely crazy! You saw what happened on Hero's Day with my family!"

"You'd figure it out on your own anyways," Ladybug laughed. "I'd rather you find out on my terms so you won't be thrown off by making schedules for both of my 'sides'." She blinked and looked over her shoulder to see _Marinette_ and an oddly familiar red Kwami.

"Marinette…?" she mumbled, shocked. " _You're_ Ladybug?"

"Yes. You've already met Tikki," she said lightly. The Kwami flew into Chloé's face and then she remembered.

"Oh my god…I kidnapped Ladybug's Kwami," she groaned. "And that's how you almost always know where to look…and why you always hated me…"

"Can you blame me though?"

"You never said in that video…," Chloé mumbled. "But…no, I don't blame you for hating me…I've been the worst to you…"

"That's in the past, though…for now we have work. Did Nathalie already get you up to speed on the schedule?"

"Oh, um…yes," Chloé replied, moving to grab the tablet she'd been given to work from. "You didn't have anything going on this afternoon besides working on projects, so no meetings had to be moved because of that attack," she reminded her. "And I guess a few of these charity events are for Ladybug?"

"Yeah. Another reason I wanted this reveal to be on my terms."

* * *

The first week went by quickly, and it took a while for Chloé to get the hang of things. Secrecy was key, and she had to be careful what parts of Marinette's schedule she told other people about. It was one thing for all of Paris to know the identity of a part-time heroine who only had her Miraculous when she transformed until the end of a fight, but it would be devastating for the wrong people to figure out that Marinette was Ladybug. In some down time, she went to the bakery to learn from Marinette's parents how to do some of the easier baking. She found that she actually enjoyed the work.

One thing to get used to was consequences. She'd never had any sort of consequences for her actions, because her father was the type to give whatever was asked of him. Her mother ignored her and had gone back to New York almost immediately after Hero's Day. It was reasonable, really. Who would want to stay in a terrorist's playground when she had another place to go? Of course, Chloé hadn't been invited despite the danger she put herself in as a hero when both of her parents disagreed with her having a Miraculous even on a temporary basis.

Right after Chloé started working for Marinette and Gabriel, the divorce papers had arrived at the hotel. Chloé had gotten a glimpse of them and there was a request for Andre to have full custody with no visitation requirements for Audrey. The realization that her mother wanted to cut all ties with even her own daughter hit Chloé hard. She figured that the only reason she wasn't targeted for a _third_ Akuma was that her mother had been mostly absent from her life anyways, and she had both Adrien and Marinette to help her deal with things.

She used work to distract herself from her family ordeals, using her time to help Marinette with her social media and marketing outside of her usual schedule.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hit me up on [Tumblr](sorcerymuses.tumblr.com)

**Author's Note:**

> Hit me up [@sorcerymuses](http://sorcerymuses.tumblr.com/)


End file.
